A Certain Slant of Light - LIMBA ROMÂNĂ
by VanillaSky01
Summary: Războiul s-a încheiat, iar studenţii se întorc la Hogwarts. Nimeni nu pare să observe noua fantomă ce se ascunde în umbră. Nimeni, cu excepţia unei fete ce nu poate dormi... Ghost!Tom/Hermione. (TRADUCERE "A CERTAIN SLANT OF LIGHT" DE "PAIMPONT")


**~A Certain Slant of Light~**

 **Rezumat:** Războiul s-a încheiat, iar elevii se întorc la Hogwarts. Nimeni nu observă noua fantomă ce se ascunde în umbre. Nimeni, cu excepţia unei fete care nu poate dormi… TR/HG.

 **Nota Autorului:** This is written for round two of _Everyone loves an Irish Girl's So You Think You Can Write Competition_. Prompt: "Angels and Demons" (dark-light pairing). Genre: Romance, one-shot. Pairing: Ghost!Tom/Hermione.

 **Nota Traduc** **ă** **torului:** Am încercat să traduc povestea cât de bine am putut, având în vedere faptul că originalul e pur și simplu superb; construcţiile pe care le folosește autorul în lb. engleză dau o notă magnifică și originală, un stil aparte pe care am încercat să-l recreez aici, dar după cum probabil știţi, nu poţi traduce mot-a-mot – oricât de frumos ar suna în engleză, în română sună... altfel. Așadar, am încercat să traduc pe românește astfel încât să sune natural, dar fără a schimba înţelesul original al frazelor. Sper să vă placă. Review-urile sunt apreciate, și nu uitaţi să citiţi povestea originală, _A Certain Slant of Light_ de _Paimpont._

 **...**

În zorii zilei mă regăsesc la Hogwarts.

Castelul pare a străluci, atins de firava lumină a răsăritului, dar umbrele sunt încă reci și întunecate. Aerul este îngreunat de mireasma trandafirilor și de prospețimea picăturilor de rouă. O liniște adâncă plutește asupra terenului familiar. Nu e nimeni altcineva împrejur; probabil că toată lumea s-a întors acasă pe timpul verii. Dar castelul antic este încă aici, veșnic, etern și dăinuitor. Mi se strânge inima, stând aici singur și privind recii pereți de piatră atât de familiari. Pentru un moment aproape că îmi dau lacrimile, dar am uitat cum să plâng.

O umbră pare a-mi pândi sufletul primele câteva zile de la reîntoarcerea în castel, o mâhnire întunecată și amară, dar nu îmi pot aminti de unde a izvorât. Plimbându-mă pe cunoscutele cărări și explorând demult uitatele coridoare ale castelului pe care l-am iubit cu atât de multă ardoare, umbrele par a se înălța, iar eu găsesc o satisfacție în a-mi aminti: îmi amintesc lumina caldă a torțelor ce îmbracă coridoarele; îmi amintesc grădinile ascunse de înaltele porți din fier și licărirea arginitie a fântânilor în ceața dimineții; îmi amintesc verdeața profundă a arborilor de tisă.

Câteodată o figură singuratică îmbrăcată în veșminte întunecate îmi străfulgeră vederea – un profesor, probabil, care își petrece înmiresmatele zile călduroase de vară pregătind lecțiile pentru semestrul școlar tomnatic, sau asigurându-se ca zidurile care fuseseră spulberate în timpul bătăliei să fi fost reparate corespunzător.

Câteodată văd fețe cunoscute, și le chem, strigând nume înviate din amintiri: _Minerva… Îți amintești de mine? Am fost aici la școală împreună, cu mult timp în urmă. Horace? Tu ești? Cu siguranță_ tu _îți amintești de mine? Erau vremuri în care nu îți puteai lua privirea de pe chipul meu, zile în care te vrăjeam să îmi spui secrete întunecate pe care ar fi trebuit să le ții pentru tine…_

Dar ei nu par a mă vedea. Le șoptesc în ureche, iar ei se opresc pentru un moment, trăgându-și brusc răsuflarea. Apoi însă se pun din nou în mișcare, trecând pe lângă mine cu ochi nevăzători.

Încetul cu încetul încep să realizez că sunt o fantomă.

O fantomă? Da, parcă îmi amintesc a muri, deși amintirea e acum neclară și distantă. Îmi amintesc înălțându-mi bagheta, intenționând să omor băiatul, dar ceva nu a mers bine. _Eu_ am fost cel care a murit? Trebuie să fi fost eu acela…

Încerc să găsesc celelalte fantome din castel, să le întreb despre strania situație în care mă aflu, dar nu le pot găsi niciunde. Par a se ascunde de mine. Îl observ succinct pe Baronul Însângerat, dar acesta dispare îndată ce mă vede, o expresie speriată pe trăsăturile sale de nedeslușit. Până și fantomele se tem de mine.

Zăbovesc în fața oglinzilor argintate din băi, dar nu găsesc niciun chip în reflexia lor. Caut baia în care este ascunsă intrarea din Camera Secretelor, și găsesc robinetul argintiu care ia forma unui șarpe răsucit. Îi șoptesc în reptomită, dar șarpele rămâne mort, nemișcat; nici vocea nu mi-o mai aude.

Cobor spre lac la apus, când sângeriul soare de foc își azvârle arzătoarea splendoare peste negrele ape. Privesc lung spre lac, dar nu există nicio oglindire a apei. _Sunt o fantomă…_

 **…**

Atmosfera e acum ușor răcoroasă, o șoaptă a înghețului ce urmează să vină. Buruienile înfloresc în mlaștini, iar liniile purpurii, lungi și joase se întind spre orizont. Trebuie să fie aproape de luna septembrie; o simt în aer. Elevii se întorc la Hogwarts.

Deodată, din senin, văd oameni pretutindeni, iar coridoarele străvechi răsună cu voci și râsete. Îi urmăresc din umbră, prezența unei singurătăți bizare făcându-se simțită în sufletul meu.

Mă uit după Harry, pentru că pe el îl știu cel mai bine, și îl găsesc în apartamentele elevilor de elită, cele ale elevului-fruntaș. Firește că băiatul e acum cap de serie – l-a învins pe Lordul Întunecat, iar ceilalți elevi îl privesc cu adorație. Vreau să îi vorbesc. Sunt atât de multe lucruri pe care tânjesc să le spun, dar el nu mă poate auzi. E o fată cu el; nu pare a fi plecată niciodată pentru mult timp din locuința sa. Băiatul își îngroapă buzele în părul ei înflăcărat, șoptindu-i numele, din nou și din nou: _Ginny_ … Îi strig numele, dar el nu mă poate auzi peste delicatele răsuflări ale fetei.

Înăuntrul castelului se află o curte, o mică și ascunsă grădină, înconjurată de înalte ziduri de piatră. Poate fi văzută doar de pe geamurile apartamentelor ce aparțin elevilor fruntași. Trandafiri parfumați și albi ca zăpada înfloresc acolo, printre bizare statui înfățișând îngeri și demoni, printre plinte străvechi de piatră împodobite cu mușchi ca de catifea. Întotdeauna am privit-o ca pe o grădină fermecată; are aerul a ceva ce așteaptă în tăcere, fără suflare, a fi descoperit. Uitasem demult că se află acolo, dar acum surâd când dau peste ea pe măsură ce cutreier nevăzut castelul.

Într-o dimineață, întâlnesc o fată în grădină, în lumina albă-albăstruie a răsăritului. Grădina izolată este umplută cu albastrele umbre ale dimineții, iar lumea taciturnă și liniștită se află în repaus în jurul meu. Îmi face plăcere să stau pe banca de marmură, precum făceam odată, și să ascult răpăitul slab al apelor din fântâni în liniștea dimineții. Trandafirii târzii încă înfloresc, iar mireasma lor îmi unge sufletul.

Cineva deschide poarta bogat împodobită a grădinii și pășește în curte. O fată calcă ușor pe iarba moale pătrunsă de roua dimineții. Își afundă degetele în stropii transparenți din fântână și staționează pentru un moment în lumina dimineții. Buclele sale sălbatice devin incandescente în lumina sclipitoare; părul ei lucește în nuanțe de șaten, bronz și un auriu intens, făcându-mă să o privesc cuprins de uimire.

Chipul ei este presărat cu o frumusețe melancolică ce te bântuie, iar sufletul meu e brusc cuprins de gânduri cu îngeri și vaste catedrale. În scurt timp îmi dau seama că am mai văzut-o înainte. Era prietena lui Harry, nu-i așa? Nu îmi amintesc numele ei. De ce nu îi observasem frumusețea dezarmantă niciodată înainte?

Mă ridic de pe bancă, iar ea își întoarce chipul către mine. Îmi poate simți prezența? Nu, imposibil – toți ceilalți par a privi direct prin mine…

Vine spre mine acum, odată cu părul ei strălucitor în cețoasa lumină ce înconjoară gardul de piatră al grădinii diafane.

"Cine ești?" intreabă ea blând. "Ai bântuit întotdeauna grădina asta?"

 _Mă vede_. Simt un fior pe șina spinării.

Mă privește fără frică, și îmi dau seama că nu mă recunoaște ca Lordul Întunecat. Simt o dorință absurdă să o mint, să inventez un nume și o poveste frumoasă, dar tragică, a vieții și a morții mele, numai pentru ca ea să rămână aici și să vorbească cu mine. Însă nicio falsitate nu mai poate străpunge acum buzele mele. Probabil este imposibil să minți odată ce nu mai trăiești.

"Numele meu e Tom," șoptesc eu. "Tom Riddle."

Stă în tăcere pentru un lung moment. Apoi spune, atât de delicat încât aproape că nu o aud: "Pari diferit acum, Tom."

"Diferit în ce sens?" Pot auzi tremurul vocii mele, rugămintea desperată. "Cum îți par?"

Se așază pe învechita bancă mărmurită, iar eu mă așez lângă ea. Privirea ei îmi mângâie trăsăturile feței, și simt că ar trebui să îmi țin răsuflarea sub greutatea lungii ei examinări. Îmi pare că acum se întinde o grozavă liniște asupra întregii grădini, ca și cum timpul însuși s-ar fi oprit în loc.

"Arăți ca un simplu băiat," spune ea în cele din urmă. "Buclele tale sunt de culoare închisă, iar ochii sunt de un albastru argintiu. Așa arătai înainte să devii… _el_?"

Încuviințez domol cu capul.

"Ești frumos." Pare surprinsă. "Arăți aproape ca un înger." Cuvântul din urmă plutește în aerul dimineții ca o mângâiere neobișnuită.

Râd apoi, iar ea zâmbește.

"Un înger? Aparențele te înșală, atunci. Cred că știi la fel de bine ca și mine că nu sunt un înger, poate doar dacă te referi la cel care a căzut din rai. Cum te numești?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Îi repet numele, lent, precum o incantație. "Te sperii?"

Își ridică ochii și mă privește intens. "Mă speriai înainte. Când erai _el_ … Mă speriai mai mult decât orice altceva pe lume. Dar totul e diferit acum, nu? Totul e diferit, acum că războiul s-a încheiat. Poate chiar și tu…" O ușoară îmbujorare îi acoperă obrajii. "Ar trebui să fie greșit, faptul că stau aici și vorbesc cu tine, dar, cumva, nu simt asta."

Înghite, înăbușindu-și emoțiile. "Spune-mi, Tom, de ce te-ai întors _aici_? De ce te-ai întors la Hogwarts?"

Pentru un moment, ezit. Apoi șoptesc: "Hogwarts e singurul loc căruia am aparținut vreodată. Aici am fost cu adevărat _eu_. Înainte de a deveni… altcineva."

Mă privește cu sincerii ei ochi căprui. "Veneai des aici, în grădină? Când încă erai _tu_? Când încă erai Tom?"

Încuviințez. "Da. Încă îmi amintesc prima dată cănd am văzut-o de la geam. Părea aproape ireală în lumina lucie a zorilor de zi." Arăt spre un geam care se află cu mult deasupra noastră.

Zâmbește. "Acolo stă Harry; e elev-fruntaș acum, desigur, iar eu sunt elevă-fruntașă." Ezită. "E o mare onoare să fiu eleva-fruntașă, dar știu că nu am fost aleasă pentru _mine_ , pentru cine sunt. Eu și Harry am fost amândoi aleși pentru că Hogwarts are acum nevoie de eroi, după război. Vezi tu, totul se potrivește perfect: Harry a salvat lumea vrăjitorilor de Lordul Întunecat, iar eu și Ron am stat alături de el. Deci ce putea fi mai firesc decât ca Harry să primească titlul de elev-fruntaș, iar eu de elevă-fruntașă?" Își clatină ușor capul. "Chiar și pe Ron l-au făcut căpitanul echipei de Quidditch a Cercetașilor, doar pentru că așa părea _drept_. Nici măcar nu joacă Quidditch atât de bine, dar asta e total irelevant într-un astfel de moment. E un _erou_ ; asta e tot ceea ce contează. Echipa Cercetașilor va câștiga toate meciurile dintr-un pur entuziasm, indiferent de nereușita lui Ron ca și căpitan." Hermione înghite. "Am devenit legende, Harry, Ron și eu. Am ajuns parte a basmelor ce se povestesc, și, crede-mă, sunt magnifice. Fiecare mic detaliu capătă importanță. Tot ceea ce am suferit, toți cei pe care i-am pierdut – totul devine parte a unei splendide povești despre bine și rău. Legendele sunt frumoase; totul pare atât de minunat și plin de semnificații – chiar și decesele înfiorătoare și fără sens ale prietenilor ce nu ar fi trebuit niciodată să dispară. Decesele lor sunt croșetate într-o complexă tapiserie a basmelor, iar pierdea lor e interpretată ca fiind necesară și inevitabilă, parte a unei scheme grandioase pe care nu o pot vedea…"

Se umple de lacrimi. "Vreau să vorbesc despre ceea ce s-a întâmplat cu adevărat, dar nimeni nu pare să mă audă. Nimeni nu mă ascultă. Vreau să vorbesc despre foamete și îngheț, despre durerea amară și pierderile fără sens, dar ei nu mă pot auzi… Nu asta e povestea pe care o vor ei."

"Dar Harry?" șoptesc eu. "Simte și el la fel, sau e fericit fiind acum un erou?"

Hermione zâmbește delicat. "Harry a găsit pe cineva care îl aștepta. Nu îi pasă dacă e un erou sau un eșec; nu vede nimic altceva în afară de părul învăpăiat al lui Ginny. Iar Ron… mai degrabă savurează faptul că e și el în sfârșit erou. Probabil ar trebui și eu să mă bucur. Dar inima mea atârnă de atâtea amintiri grele care nu îmi dau pace. Îmi amintesc fețele celor ce au pierit și nu reușesc să găsesc semnificația deceselor lor, chiar dacă toți ceilalți o înțeleg. Nu pot dormi; rătăcesc prin castel în orice oră a nopții. Şi câteodată…" Se uită la mine, și simt ceva sfâșiindu-mi inima.

"Şi câteodată," șoptesc eu, "vezi lucruri pe care alții nu le pot vedea."

"Vei fi mereu aici, Tom?" întreabă ea calmă. "Aici, în grădină?"

Încuviințez încet. "Cred că da. Totul e pașnic aici. Vei veni să vorbești câteodată cu mine, Hermione?"

Se ridică de pe bancă și îmi zâmbește. "Cred că o sa vin. Voi coborî când te voi vedea de la fereastră, Tom, și ne vom povesti despre cum au fost lucrurile cu adevărat."

 **…**

Se ține de cuvânt. Vine și stă cu mine des în lumina strălucitoare a zorilor de zi.

Iar câteodată mă duc eu să o caut. O găsesc în bibliotecă adormită după ce termină de citit o carte, așa cum uneori se întâmplă. Îi citesc eseurile pe jumătate terminate, și îi șoptesc soluții la ureche. Se agită în somn; poate îmi aude vocea în visele ei. Câteodată o sărut tandru pe buze când e adormită. Nu știu dacă poate simți, dar uneori văd un zâmbet delicat plutind deasupra buzelor ei. Poate că visează despre mine.


End file.
